Numerous design and operational objectives may exist to include latency, throughput, area, cost, and power. Relative importance of these design and operational objectives may change with trends in implementation technologies, applications, and support tools. However, these design and operational objectives or metrics may be relevant if the programmable or application specific design operates correctly. Therefore, the development of techniques and tools for error detection, diagnosis, and correction may be of a paramount importance. The importance of techniques and tools for error detection, diagnosis, and correction may even be higher in low power design and/or low power device operation and debugging, such as wireless and mobile systems that may operate under challenging conditions and strict computing resource and energy constraints. Other types of systems with emphasized importance include computers and communication devices used in data centers due to possible thermal sensitivities and continuous modes of operation.